Reversed Life
by M90009
Summary: Bill returns to haunt the twins and causes a lot of trouble! Follows both Dipper Cipher and Reverse Pines theory!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Alright, this will be my fist GF fanfic, so I wanna know what you guys might think.

**i was thinking kind of making a Dipper Cipher story where Bill comes back and possesses Dipper turning him into Dipper Cipher. In fear, Mabel takes 3 and finds a spell she "thinks" will stop Dipper. In the end, both of them are sucked into reverse pines and Bill retreats from Dipper. But he bestows a curse that each day, he will turn more and more like Cipher himself, until he takes over the entire body and rules the world. Now with the help of Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast, Mabel must find a way to stop Bill.**

i know the summary sucks lemons, but tell me what you think! Please!


	2. The Start of Trouble

I am back after a long time of not updating! Anyways, this is my first gravity falls fic, so please don't write bad reviews, please!

It was raining outside on that warm Saturday evening, and Dipper should have know that something terrible would happen. It was raining when Gideon swore his revenge to get the deed and brought forth the notorious Bill Cipher. Cipher had then went into Stan's mind and tried getting the code to the safe which held the deed. If if wasn't for Mabel, Soos, and himself, the world itself would be falling apart. He should have know something like this would happen, but he didn't listen. He should have.

"Snicker doodles! " Mabel cried, placing her king in front of Dipper's king.

"Mabel, that's not how you play chess. Now we're both at a checkmate." Dipper looked at the window and his eyes widened. Did he just see a triangular shaped demon in the window looking at him? Dipper quickly shook off the thought and went back to playing chess. It was then that he noticed that all the horses had "mysteriously" disappeared.

"Mabel, give back the horses." Dipper deadpanned at Mabel, who smiled sheepishly until running away quickly.

"MAAAAAAAAAAABEEEEEEEEEEEL! Come back here!" Dipper shouted before following his sister down the hall.

Mabel twisted and turned down halls going left and right until Dipper himself didn't even know where he was anymore.

'I've never seen this hall before.' Dipper thought 'Is this even the Mystery Shack?'

"Over here, Dippingsauce! Come and get it!" Mabel held up a horse to taunt Dipper even further.

Dipper charged at Mabel and grabbed her hand. His eyes widened at the feel. It was stone cold.

"Y-your hand..."

Mabel grinned darkly. "Haven't you LEARNED Pine Tree?"

'Pine Tree?' Dipper thought. 'Only one person I know says that and it's...'

"That's right, Pine Tree! It's me, your friendly dream demon, BILL CIPHER!"

He snapped his fingers and transformed from an innocent, sweet, and loving child to a devious, conniving, dastardly dream demon.

"What do you want? I thought you left us alone for good after getting rid of you in Stan's mind!" Dipper tried to use bravado, but even Mabel could see through his act.

"Oh Pine Tree," Bill smiled while looking at his hand/arm in boredom. "I always knew you carried powers that could surpass even mine. The first time I saw it in action was in your nut of an uncle's mind. Defeating me was no easy task, dear boy."

Dipper looked up in surprise. "Wha-"

"So, I came to ask you to be an apprentice of mine. You can learn all you want about the world. You can even learn who write 3." Bill looked at Dipper, who now was more shocked than ever.

"H-h-how did you...?"

Bill looked at Dipper smugly. "Kid, I know LOTS of things. Now do you accept?" Bill held out his hand.

"NO! You tried hurting my family and you worked with Gideon! Why should I?"

Bill shrugged. "Now you're just asking to do things the hard way."

He then grabbed Dipper's hand and muttered some words and slowly, Bill began to disappear.

After Bill had completely disappeared, Dipper looked at his hand. There in his palm, was a tiny triangle with one eyeball. It winked.

There ya have it! My first chapter! I know it might suck a lot, but no flames please! Some nice reviews would be very nice, thank you! R&R please!


	3. Mystery and Adventure

Hello GF fanfiction! It's been a while since I last updated, so I am hoping to get in a long chappie,but enough about me! Let's go!

Dipper' POV

Opening my eyes I realized I was in the forest surrounding the town. I stumbled through the dark, trying to find my way out of the never ending sea of pine trees. It would be nice if I could just teleport out, wouldn't it? Wait, where did that thought come from? i couldn't see a thing, but it didn't Matter right now. I had to find Mabel and get 3. (Notice I didn't include Stan! I am ranting at the Bottom.)

I stopped in front of the shack trying not to look like I had just met a dream demon and possibly have him inside me. I took several deep breaths before looking down at my hand. It still had Bill on it and I couldn't just walk in there without arising a little bit of suspicion. I saw some bandage in Stan's poor excuse for a 'first-aid kit' and quickly wrapped it around my hand coming up with several excuses for the cut.

Bear attack?

Snake bite?

Monster bit me?

I decided to go with 'massive wood cut' for the excuse and casually stepped inside.

Looking around, I soon noticed that the only person here was Mabel. I quickly stepped over to see her watching the season finale of 'Levitation Rises' her favorite mystery cryptic cartoon.

"Hey Mabel, can we-?"

Mabel quickly put her finger to my lips, her eyes glued on the TV, silencing me.

"Shush, Dippingsauce! Orion and Flora are about to save the Secret Shed and I want to see Flora use the grappling hook to save Orion from Gerard And his giant evil robot!"

That sounded familiar, but now wasn't the time for Mabel to be sitting around, when i needed her help. I tugged her hand pleadingly.

"Please Mabel, I need you! Bill cursed me-"

Mabel's eyes lit up like spotlights at that part. She shut off the TV and looked at me seriously.

"Bill is back? We have got to stop him before he takes away my cuteness! Again!"

"Or takes over Gravity Falls and the world." I pointed out.

"Right. That too, Dipper. That too."

We both headed upstairs where we sat at the foot of My bed looking through 3 trying to decode the hidden messages within the mystery book.

After two full hours of searching, decoding, and rewriting, both Mabel and I had no luck of finding any thing that we didn't already know about Bill. Most of the stuff in 3 I had already read, but another view at it never killed a 12 year-old. At least, not up until now.

"Shooting Star, this is hopeless." I Complained, flopping onto my bed. "Bill will take me over and do _who knows what_ with me!"

"Dipper, we can't give up just yet! And did you just call me Shooting Star?"

I moaned in desperation. This stuff is _just_ what I needed. Now, I'm becoming a mini Bill! Wonderful.

"We can't tell Stan and Question Mark, and Ice Bag is definitely out."

Mabel gave me a confused glance.

"Ice Bag? Question Mark? Oh, Soos and Wemdy. I am gonna write this stuff down so I know what you are saying."

Mabel then proceeded to get a Wow Meow sheet of paper and wrote down the code names that I had told her about. She had marked Soos in green glitter pen and Wendy in blue glitter pen.

"Why is Wendy in a different color than Soos is?" I questioned looking over her shoulder.

"I'm going by who would be most helpful. The darker the color, the better they are." Mabel looked up, her brown eyes growing wide. "I am becoming responsible and you are flying!"

I looked down at myself and realized she was right. Sort of. I was only hovering a few feet, but to Mabel...

"For you to be Normal, we will need to set rules." Mabel insisted firmly.

I nodded. Sounded fair to me. This was going to be one heck of a summer if this kept up. And so, there we sat, the Mystery Twins at the beginning of another one of our unforgettable summer adventures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n - I'm ranting quickly here. The reason I don't like the twins going to Stan is because it is so common. I know that the twins showed Stan 3, but that doesn't mean for all the little bumps in the road, they should go to Stan. I don't mean to offend anyone, theseare just my opinions and I just feel that it is used way to often and isn't needed unless the twins are facing off with a big Monster which they can't handle alone. Remember in a major proportion of the season, Stan didn't know, or even care about what the twins did in their free time, he only cared that they show up for work In the shack. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
